


Shia Labeouf Live Reimagined (but its MCR)

by succy_succulent



Category: My Chemical Romance, Shia LaBeouf - Rob Cantor (Song)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Not much of a relationship, Serial Killers, Trees, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succy_succulent/pseuds/succy_succulent
Summary: Gerard goes for a walk in the woods and gets all turned around.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Shia Labeouf Live Reimagined (but its MCR)

It was a cold winter night, snow blanketed the ground, landing softly on the branches of trees, and covering everything in sight. The full moon was visible through the tall pines, giving the snow a fantasy glow. Nothing moved, the silence was peaceful and added to the beauty of the forest, or at least, that's how most would describe it.

"It's easy to get turned around in the woods, you should bring a map." That's what everyone told Gerard before he would venture off. He'd wandered through the forest a thousand times already, and he always found his way back, so Gerard just went off yet again without a map. He'll be fine.

Turns out he probably should of brought a map. 

Every single tree in the forest now looked the same to Gerard, he didn't know how long he had been there, but when he was finished enjoying his peaceful stroll, the way home disappeared. Gerard was lost and alone with the cold, silent night, he didn't know what to do, so he just kept walking.

Something moved in the branches, and a lump of snow fell next to Gerard. He stopped moving, and looked around, it felt like someone was watching him, and Gerard could see something peeking out from behind a tree a few feet back. It wasn't fully visible, so Gerard couldn't tell if it was a person, or an animal, but nonetheless he didn't wait around. As he ventured even further into the trees, the feeling never went away, and he started hearing footsteps crunching in the snow that weren't his own.

Gerard looked around again, and a few feet behind him was none other than Shia Labeouf. Gerard ran as fast as he could, and he could hear Shia Labeouf chasing after him. He cut through the trees, turning sharply in random directions until Shia Labeouf was no longer in sight. 

Gerard leaned against a tree, catching his breath. He’d never really been chased before, so this wore him out. Groaning as he looked around, Gerard realized he was even more lost than he had ever been, there was no fucking way he was getting out of the forest tonight, it would probably be a while till he went for another walk among the trees, if he ever found his way out. He started roaming again, deciding not to go back the way he came, in fear of running into Shia Labeouf.

There was a light up ahead, and Gerard could see something in the distance, it looked almost like a small cabin, Gerard could feel hope swell up inside himself. He started walking faster, not paying attention to his surroundings, his feet stomped over the dry leaves, a satisfying crunch resonating with each step. There was a loud snap as a bear trap shut around the stick Gerard had kicked out of his way only seconds before, he froze, realizing how close that was to being his leg stuck in the trap and not the stick, he was going to be more careful now.

He successfully reached the door without being forced to gnaw off his leg, and cautiously looked through the window. There was someone sitting inside, sharpening an axe. Gerard couldn't tell if they were Shia Labeouf or not, but he was willing to risk it. Surprisingly, the door opened quietly and Gerard swiftly slipped into the room. There was a small fire in the hearth, which felt quite nice against his chilled skin, and directly in front of him was someone sitting in a fancy, worn-down, plush chair, a sharp axe resting on their knee. Gerard silently slunk up behind them, reaching around the others neck, contemplating attacking, but he hesitated. 

He missed his chance. 

Gerard let out a sharp breath as the other boy turned to look directly at him, expression unreadable. Suddenly he was pinned against the floor, and there was a knife pressed against his throat. The shorter boy was surprisingly strong, or Gerard was just in shock, probably both, but he couldn’t think about that for too long, there was a knife digging into him.

“Who the fuck are you?” The other seethed.

Gerard visibly shrunk under his gaze, but still managed to reply, “I- Uh- My names Gerard. And some lunatic was chasing me through the woods, and now im here, and im completely lost.”

The other relaxed, and to Gerard’s relief, pulled the knife away. “Frank,” he stated, “You shouldn’t even be in these fucking woods. What the hell were you thinking?”

“I was just going for a walk! You think I’d expect to suddenly see a hollywood actor chasing after me!?”

Frank pressed a hand over Gerard’s mouth to shut him up, “Quiet,” he hissed, and sniffed the air. Gerard was confused, and scared, and questioning everything he’s ever known about actors. “He’s coming,” Frank whispered, and quickly pulled them both to their feet, “We have to hide.”

Gerard was pulled out of the small cabin, and back into the trees, Frank kept a firm grip on his hand, leaning behind a tree, and cautiously looking out from behind it, keeping a watch on the cabin. They didn’t have to wait long before something could be heard running through the trees. Gerard snuck a look at the cabin, and felt Frank covering his mouth once more before he could make a peep. He shot him a wary look. They watched in silence as Shia Labeouf crawled up to the door of the cabin, and stood up, opening the door and casually stepping inside.

“Does he live in there?” Gerard asked. Frank nodded. “Why were you in there then? I’m guessing you don’t want to die.”

“I was gonna set a trap, but now we’re here.”

That ended the conversation, and the two were quiet as they watched Shia Labeouf mingle around the small cabin. He picked the axe up off of the floor where it had fallen after Frank pounced on Gerard. Frank was tugging on Gerard’s arm, pulling them back towards the building.

“He’s going to kill us if we go back there!” Gerard exclaimed, twisting against Frank’s grip. “We have to run away.”

“And what do we do if he comes after us? With an axe??” Frank gave another tug on his arm, “We have to kill him first. Let’s go.”

Giving one last glance towards the woods, Gerard shuffled after Frank. They made their way towards the door in silence, and cringed when the front steps strained under their weight. Shia Labeouf sat inside on the chair, sharpening Frank’s already sharpened axe.

“You don’t happen to have any rope on you do you?” Frank asked hopefully.

Gerard shook his head, then looked down, “I have a belt, if that helps.”

Frank quirked an eyebrow, smirking, “Kinky.” Gerard looked at him questionly, and Frank brought his hands up to his neck, “I hope he doesn’t mind being choked.” Gerard’s face went beet red, and he had to stop himself from choking. Frank giggled, and gestured towards the belt, “Off?” Hesitantly, he slipped off his belt, and handed it over to Frank, who, in turn, opened the door, and snuck inside.

Luckily, Shia Labeouf hadn’t noticed two extra presences inside with him, and continued dragging a stone against the blade of the axe. Gerard kept by the wall as Frank stealthily crept towards the back of the chair, belt in hand. In an instant, the belt was pulled tight against Shia Labeouf's neck, cutting off his airflow, Frank was struggling to keep it there as Shia Labeouf writhed. 

Gerard watched as Shia Labeouf fought off Frank, and suddenly they both had knives, fighting against each other. Frank swung at Shia Labeouf, knocking the knife from his hand, which pulled a snarl from Shia Labeouf, who in turn wresteled Frank's knife onto the floor as well. Gerard continued watching helplessly, he was petrified as Shia Labeouf started to overpower Frank, forcing him closer to the wall.

In a split second descision, Gerard ran over and grabbed one of the knives off the floor, and stabbed Shia Labeouf in the kidney. He quickly withdrew his hand as oily blood spilled from the wound. Shia Labeouf collapsed, and Frank quickly got to his feet, panting.

"Holy shit." He wheezed.

Gerard stared at Shia Labeouf's motionless body, "let's get the fuck out of here."

The two limped into the woods, out of breath. A surreal feeling surrounding them, they were safe, they might be lost, but they were safe.

Frank seemed to know where he was going, and he led them in a direction that supposedly would bring them to the edge of the forest. Gerard was so relieved, utterly exhausted, and eager to get back home. They continued clambering on through the leaves and snow, clinging onto each other.

The leaves rustled overhead, and they stopped walking, Gerard clutched Frank's hand a little tighter. An eerie noise drafted through the trees, but otherwise it was silent. Something fell out of a pine off to the side and Gerard shrieked at the sudden crash, pulling Frank in front of him to use as a shield. Frank made a choked off noise, and stood stiffly in front of Gerard, who hesitantly peeked out from behind him, gasping at the sight.

Lying a few feet away was Shia Labeouf's body, sprinkled in crackers, and partially drenched in, is that grape juice? Those thoughts were erased quickly though as Shia Labeouf twitched, and picked himself up off the ground.

"Wait. He isn't dead?" Gerard asked, suprised.

Shia Labeouf stared at them blankly, "Shia surprise." He pulled out a gun from behind him and aimed it at Gerard. Frank was quick to act, running towards Shia Labeouf, and slamming into him, knocking them both off balance. Gerard watched the legendary fight for a second, before choosing to pull the convieniently placed axe out of the ground beside him. He swung the axe at Shia Labeouf, but ended up nearly missing Frank instead.

"Watch it!" Frank spat, narrowly dodging a punch that was thrown at him.

"Sorry," Gerard rasped in response, swinging the axe once again. It ended up slipping out of his grasp and falling to the ground with a dull 'thunk.' Frank quickly grabbed it and lifted it up, swinging wildly at Shia Labeouf's head. The axe buried itself in his neck, and blood spurted everywhere. Frank panted as Shia Labeouf's head toppled to the ground, expressionless.

Gerard just stared at the head for a minute, before looking at Frank, who was splattered with blood. He stumbled over to Gerard and collapsed in the snow, Gerard following soon after. They smiled at each other, and both started giggling, yet again they had survived, and this time, the threat was confidently terminated.


End file.
